Rencontre paradisiaque
by Milju
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un jeu, une ficlette sur Patience Philips et sa vie quotidienne. Voici une petite hypothèse de ce que pourrait être la vie de notre Catwoman préférée!


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Pour ceux qui nous ont suivi dans le premier jeu des vieilles plumes branlantes (puisque désormais tel est notre nom^^), voici la ficlette n°2. Je dédie ce chapitre une des participantes : Miss de Lune. **

**Règlement des vieilles plumes branlantes****:  
1- Un temps imparti pour écrire la fiction : 45 minutes.  
2- Un nombre de mots minimum et un autre maximum : de 200 à 1000 mots  
3- L'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent est libre de choix : Catwoman  
4- Un thème à chaque fois : Thème n°2 –Etoiles  
Trois participantes : Milju, Miss de Lune et Mlle Elea  
La contrainte du jour : 5 mots piochés dans le dictionnaire - miauler, flacon, rengaine, niquedouille, avidité**

Patience dormait sur la planche de la cuisine, sa planque depuis qu'elle avait acquis ce super pouvoir. Patience n'était pas comme les autres femmes, elle était belle certes, intelligente également. Très même. Mais elle possédait ce petit truc en plus qui ne s'est développé que sur elle. D'autres femmes avant elles l'ont expérimenté, ce côté félin de la gente féminine. Elle s'appelait désormais Catwoman, justicière de la nuit, elle défendait les faibles contre les forts. L'injustice contre la justice.

Notre jeune justicière s'étira donc en son compagnon vint la rejoindre en miaulant. Clair la rejoint en miaulant de plus en plus fort. Ce compagnon était en fait un chat racé qui transmettait ce pouvoir à qui voulait, elle avait remplacé son collier magique par une petite étoile où son numéro de portable était inscrit.

-Bah alors Clair, qu'est-ce que tu as à miauler comme ça ? Tu as faim ? Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Elle cuisina ensuite un petit déjeuner pour les deux compagnons et partit à son travail. La jeune femme travaillait à son compte en tant que publicitaire visuelle depuis maintenant trois ans. Elle avouait être tombé sur beaucoup de jeunes niquedouille depuis des années… Niquedouille était le nom de code qu'elle et sa collègue Sally se donnaient quand un client chiant se présentait. C'était donc un nid à Niquedouilles où elle travaillait. Elle pensait à Clair qui allait surement la suivre comme chaque matin. Il vivrait ensuite sa vie de chat avant de venir « la chercher » le soir.

C'est donc enjoué qu'elle entra dans son cabinet, deux cafés latte à la main tout chauds venant de chez Starbucks !

-Sally ! Comment ça va ma belle ?  
-Bien et toi ? Toujours café Latte hein… Je sais pas c'que t'as depuis quelques mois mais on dirait que les cafés noirs sont passés à la trappe.  
-J'ai redécouvert les bienfaits du lait et de son calcium qui fixe la petite vitamine D sur les os… Comme dans la pub !  
-Mon dieu, t'es tombée sur la tête ma fille. Avant que tu ne tombes encore plus bas, je t'annonce tes rendez-vous du matin. Enfin ton rendez-vous… Un certain Mr Moondance Alexander qui veut un prototype de produit pour son flacon, un parfum… Ça te rappellera tes anciennes commandes hein ?

« J'hallucine, personne ne peut me laisser tranquille cinq minutes pendant qu'on me rappelle mon sombre passé… » grogna intérieurement Patience « Toujours cette même vielle rengaine ! ». Elle s'installa à son bureau et eut à peine le temps d'entamer son achat que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle manqua de s'étouffer et toussa en répondant.

-Entrez !

L'homme qui se présenta à elle était grand, beau ét certainement très arrogant vu le regard qu'il lui lançait. Derrière lui, le regard de Sally lui envoyait un message codé « Niquedouille ! Niquedouille ! ». Et merde, pensa Patience.

-Bonjour monsieur Moondance, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Mademoiselle Philips bonjour, j'ai absolument voulu avoir ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui parce que je suis dans une mouise pas possible !

« Mouise, pas mal aussi comme mot médiéval. Comme Niquedouille ! +1 Alexander ! », se dit Patience avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir avec un grand sourire.

-Expliquez-moi tout !  
-On doit sortir notre tout nouveau parfum « Hypnose » dans deux semaines et la boîte à qui nous avions confié le projet a dû mettre la clé sous la serrure. Alors, vu que vous êtes une des meilleures de la ville, bien que nous l'ayons appris trop tard, nous avons fait appel à vous.

Ses yeux pleins d'avidité se posèrent sur elle et elle miaula intérieurement. Il était à craquer ce type, en plus il lui faisait les compliments. Il lui présenta le début du travail qu'avait fait l'autre agence ainsi que ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. C'est-à-dire quelque chose de très paradisiaque. Une hypnose bienfaitrice comme l'avait vanté son interlocuteur.

-Des étoiles ! Pleins d'étoiles sur la bouteille, tous les styles et toutes les formes !  
-Bien monsieur Moondance, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle récupéra les esquisses de ses ex-collègues et décida que la réunion était presque terminée. Plus qu'à dire au revoir comme on dit. Elle serra la main du beau et nouveau client, dans ses yeux, d'autres étoiles que celles du parfum se formaient. Ils seraient surement amenés à se revoir, surtout quand elle constata que leur poignée de main durait plus longtemps que prévue.

-Eh bien, au revoir Mademoiselle Philips ! J'espère pouvoir voir le résultat de votre travail rapidement.  
-Mais je vous en prie Al… euh Monsieur Moondance.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et quand elle revint à son bureau, elle put voir que sa carte trainait. Une jolie carte colorée, elle la retourna et vit le numéro de portable d'Alexander avec une inscription « Appelez-moi, féline Patience ! ». Dans les yeux de Patience, d'autres formes d'étoiles se formèrent, elle avait bien fait de mettre sa jolie robe rouge ce matin. Elle empoigna son téléphone et hésita. Dans sa tête, le portrait d'Alexander se forma…

-Alexander, ici Patience Philips, …

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire quelque chose de plus romantique que d'habitude. N'oubliez pas de faire péter la bubulle et d'aller voir les fictions de mes collègues/amies !**

**Bisous griffés ! « Graooouuu ! »**

**Mil'**


End file.
